Geranium
by Ai Himeno
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dari dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang. Terlahir dari kaum yang berbeda dan dari dua kubu yang selalu berperang. Namun mereka dipertemukan dalam satu dunia, dimana takdir menuntun mereka untuk membentuk sebuah ikatan.


Hai, hai, ini fanfic Tsubasa pertamaku...

.

.

.

**Geranium**

**Disclaimer :**** Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations**** CLAMP**

Pairing : Fuuma x Kamui

Genre : Romance & Friendship

BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Action, Supernatural, OOC, Semi-Canon, dll.

.

.

.

Don't like? don't read!

Enjoy Mina-san!^^*

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo malam ini terlihat seperti biasanya. Hujan terus turun dari langit berawan kelabu pekat, membasahi kota berpasir yang penuh puing dan reruntuhan. Baik dari gedung-gedung rusak, ambruk, atau dari logam, tanah dan bebatuan yang retak berantakan. Semua itu akibat air hujan yang mengandung zat asam. Zat yang mampu mematikan segala yang dikenainya.

Di suatu distrik kota ini, terdapat gedung besar bekas pemerintahan Tokyo. Gedung tua itu masih kokoh berdiri dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan lain yang telah hancur dan tidak layak pakai. Gedung ini menjadi tempat tinggal bagi orang-orang yang selamat dari maut—hujan asam—. Dan menjadi sarana untuk melindungi air yang berada di bawah tanahnya, karena air tersebut belum tercemar oleh zat asam. Air berharga yang digunakan untuk memenuhi keberlangsungan hidup mereka di tempat ini.

Beberapa meter di depan gedung itu, nampak seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan paras putih rupawan. Dia duduk di puncak batu besar berbekal mantel _crimson_ panjang yang menutupi seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Duduk tenang dengan satu kaki menjuntai ke bawah dan yang lain ditekuk merapat ke dada. Lelaki itu menghiraukan angin dingin dan air hujan asam yang menerpa dirinya. Tidak peduli sedikitpun, karena mata bermanik _Ametrish_-nya masih terbuai oleh pemandangan sunyi Tokyo petang hari.

"Kau bisa sakit, lho."

Suara baritone yang terucap di antara bunyi hujan itu, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia melirik ke bawah, menemukan seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam jabrik, berdiri tegap di samping batu besar yang ditempatinya. Pria tampan berkacamata hitam itu mendongak menatapnya ramah.

"Tidak baik duduk terus di tempat ini selama lebih dari 4 jam," kata pria bermata _Amber_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Remaja mungil itu terdiam. Kembali memandang depan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Si Pria bertudung jaket hijau lumut itu menghela nafas maklum. "Kau dingin sekali, Kamui."

Kamui –nama pemuda raven— berbalik menatapnya tajam. "Kau menggangguku, Fuuma," balasnya ketus.

Pria muda yang dipanggil Fuuma menaikkan segaris alisnya heran. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja."

"Kau seharusnya tahu siapa aku. Cuaca seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tumbang," sahut Kamui dingin. "Aku berbeda dengan kalian, para manusia."

"Karena kau adalah _vampire_ darah murni," Fuuma tersenyum datar melanjutkan.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mendengus. "Jika sudah tahu, jangan mengangguku _Hunter_," tukasnya kembali melihat ke tanah lapang tandus di lingkungan gedung.

Bibir Fuuma melengkung menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kamui menoleh cepat hendak melayangkan protes. Namun, sebuah tarikan kuat dari bawah kain mantel yang dipakainya, membuatnya kaget dan limbung terjatuh. Sebelum tubuhnya sempat menubruk tanah terjal, sepasang lengan kekar menangkap dirinya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh karena tidak siap bergerak.

Kamui langsung mendelik marah pada sang pelaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya kesal.

Fuuma tersenyum lebar. "Menyelamatkanmu," jawabnya santai.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" geram Kamui yang menyadari dirinya dalam dekapan Fuuma. Tubuhnya terangkat dengan kaki yang tidak menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

"Tidak," elak Fuuma makin merapatkan pelukannya. Dia menengadah menatap lelaki favoritnya intens. "Aku ingin memelukmu."

Rahang Kamui mengeras. Kedua tangannya mencengkram jaket di bahu Fuuma sebagai tumpuannya. "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya bersuara berat seraya mengubah iris mata _Ametrish_-nya menjadi _Topaz_ berpupil sipit layaknya ular. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dirinya disentuh orang lain.

_Hunter_ berumur 25 tahunan itu terkekeh enteng. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan kecaman mahkluk yang menurutnya cantik itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

"Kau lupa? Dengan posisi sekarang ini aku bisa memenggal kepalamu kapan saja," desis Kamui mengintimidasi.

"Coba saja," Fuuma mengulas senyum tipis, seolah membiarkan Kamui melakukannya. Masih berdiri tegap dan merengkuh pinggang pemuda raven, Fuuma membenamkan wajahnya di perut datar Kamui. Menghirup aroma_ mint_ yang menguar lembut di sana. "Kau harum, Kamui," ungkapnya menyamankan diri.

Kamui memberontak jengah. Tangannya mendorong pundak Fuuma kuat seraya mengentak-hentakan kakinya tak tentu arah. Harusnya sebagai _vampire_, dia bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan manusia seperti Fuuma dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa, tenaga lelaki yang berfisik kekar itu mampu mengekang pergerakannya. Mungkin karena orang ini adalah _Hunter._

Menarik nafas enggan, remaja mungil itu pasrah membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat. "...Kau kekanakkan sekali," sindir Kamui sinis.

"Hanya di hadapanmu, kau tahu?" gumam Fuuma tersenyum kecil menyadari Kamui menyerah.

Kamui menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya –bisa dibilang— luluh pada tingkah Fuuma sekarang ini. Padahal dia selalu bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan pria berkacamata itu. Tapi, Fuuma hanya menganggapinya enteng. Seakan tidak pernah menjadi pengganggu atau musuhnya dulu.

Memang setahun silam, Kamui dan Fuuma pernah menjadi musuh di dua kubu berbeda. Kamui di distrik pemerintah, dan Fuuma di distrik Tokyo _Tower_. Mereka saling bertarung untuk merebutkan atau mempertahankan air yang menjadi sumber daya hidup bagi orang-orang yang selamat. Hingga suatu peristiwa, dimana para monster mutan datang menyerang, menyebabkan kedua faksi mereka harus saling membantu untuk mengalahkan mahkluk itu. Lalu, berakhir berdamai dan tinggal bersama di gedung bekas pemerintahan Tokyo. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kamui terkejut ketika Fuuma mengetahui jati dirinya yang seorang _vampire_. Ditambah pria itu yang mengaku dirinya _Hunter_ yang melintasi berbagai dimensi seperti yang Kamui dan saudara kembarnya lakukan. Namun, Fuuma mengatakan kalau dia akan tutup mulut mengenai semua itu, karena tidak mau rahasianya juga terbongkar.

Mata ular Kamui kembali ke iris _Ametrish_. Dia memandangi Fuuma yang setia menempelkan wajahnya di perutnya. Dia mulai merasakan kehangatan menjalar di kulitnya yang dingin. Membuatnya tanpa sadar, mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut hitam yang tersembul sedikit keluar dari kerudung jaket yang dipakai mantan musuhnya itu. Fuuma lagi-lagi menarik bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"...Turunkan aku."

"Tidak mau.._._"

Kerutan jengkel muncul jelas di pelipis Kamui. Tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata manusia ini sangat keras kepala. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku duduk di batu itu!" hardiknya.

"Dengan aku yang terus memelukmu?" goda Fuuma setelah mengangkat wajahnya.

Kamui merengut. Membuat wajah putihnya nampak imut di mata emas Fuuma. "Terserah!" gregetnya tidak iklas.

Fuuma menyeringai menurut. Dia membawa Kamui duduk di atas batu rendah –berbeda dari batu tadi— tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah mendudukkan _vampire_ muda itu dengan nyaman, Fuuma berdiri di antara dua kaki Kamui. Kembali merengkuh pinggang ramping si remaja dan melesakkan wajahnya ke perut berlapis mantel _crimson_ itu lagi.

Pemuda raven mendesah pasrah. "Apa yang akan dikatakan yang lain, bila melihat sikap kekanakkan dan manja pemimpinnya sekarang ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Fuuma percaya diri. "Mereka pasti senang melihat kita akrab—Aaw," dia meringis merasakan jitakan di puncak kepalanya. "Itu sakit Kamui," keluhnya mendongak pada si pelaku.

"Ooh, maaf..." ucap Kamui datar seakan tidak bersalah. Telapak tangannya yang digunakan memukul tadi bergoyang malas.

Fuuma mendengus. Dia menegakkan punggungnya tanpa melepas lingkaran tangannya di badan Kamui. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya mengganti topik.

Kamui memalingkan wajah, menerawang ke arah tanah lapang berpasir di lingkungan gedung pemerintahan. "...Tidak ada."

Manik Fuuma menangkap kilat redup di mata Kamui. "...melamunkan Subaru?" tebaknya.

Kamui menunduk sedikit, sebelum menoleh menatap Fuuma dalam. "Apa yang membuatmu berpendapat begitu?"

"Karena sorot matamu nampak berbeda, seolah merindukan sesuatu," ungkap Fuuma yang balas menatapnya selidik.

Bibir Kamui terkatup membisu. Dia tidak menyangkal, karena memang merindukan saudara kembarnya, Subaru yang tertidur di dalam air bawah tanah gedung pemerintahan.

Sejak tiba di dimensi ini, Subaru terjatuh tidur akibat pengaruh sihir yang memenuhi air dalam gedung tersebut. Saudaranya terperangkap dalam kepompong di dasar air, dan membuatnya terkurung dari dunia luar. Memisahkan Subaru dengan Kamui. Selama ini pula, Kamui selalu mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan sihir itu agar Subaru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun, belum berhasil. Sungguh sang adik menjadi frustasi dan nyaris putus asa karenanya.

Fuuma menilik ke manik ungu Kamui yang meredup kosong. Tersembunyi di balik poni rambut ravennya yang panjang tersibak tertiup angin. Sebelah tangan berbalut sarung hitamnya, bergerak dari pinggang remaja itu untuk menyentuh pipi pucatnya yang dingin. "...Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Kamui tidak menolak perlakuan itu dan membiarkan suhu tubuh Fuuma mengalir ke wajahnya. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" ujarnya bernada monoton.

"...Sejak aku tertarik padamu," jawab sang _Hunter_ tersenyum hangat.

Kamui melebarkan kelopak matanya sedikit sebelum kembali ke semula. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi reaksi itu tertangkap oleh penglihatan Fuuma yang menatapnya lekat.

Hening. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang membuka suara setelah mendengar pengakuan Fuuma tadi. Pengakuan ambigu yang langsung terpatri jelas di benak Kamui. Lelaki berbadan besar itu masih memperhatikan pemuda raven di depannya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, Kamui membuka bibirnya untuk berkata sesuatu, sebelum— telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak biasa dari kejauhan.

Kamui segera menoleh ke arah dimana dia mendengar bunyi itu. Menatap tajam ke satu tempat yang terletak di kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuuma yang sadar dengan gestur dadakannya. Tapi sebelum mendapat jawaban, telinganya telah menangkap bunyi sayup yang ganjil. Membuatnya melihat ke tempat yang dipandang Kamui.

"Fuuma—"

"—Aku tahu."

Fuuma melepas dirinya dari Kamui dan berjalan dua langkah menjauhinya ke depan. Sedangkan Kamui mulai bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di atas batu tadi.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu," gumam Fuuma serambi menyeringai tipis. Mata _Amber_ kuningnya menyipit senang. Tangannya menyibak kerudung kepalanya hingga terbuka. Lalu bersiap mengeluarkan senjata yang tersimpan di balik jaket panjangnya.

Kamui mendongak menatap langit malam yang ternyata sudah berhenti menurunkan hujan. Berganti dengan awan-awan hitam yang memunculkan bulan separuh. "...mereka menyerang di saat yang tepat."

**BBRRUUUUAAAKKKK!**

Seketika bunyi debrakkan keras tanah, nampak di lokasi yang beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Kamui dan Fuuma berada. Dari dalam tanah yang terkoyak tersebut, muncul monster-monster mutan yang berjumlah tidak sedikit. Mereka bertubuh raksasa, bersisik hijau layaknya kadal. Memiliki moncong bergigi tajam, empat kaki dengan cakar yang lancip, dan ekor berduri panjang. Gerakan tubuh dan sorot mata lapar yang dilayangkan mahkluk itu, menjadi tanda bahwa mereka hendak mencari mangsa.

"7 ekor, Kamui..." seringaian Fuuma melebar ketika menghitung musuhnya. Tangannya telah memegang _handgun_ silver yang berlaras panjang.

Kamui menengok ke belakang. Melihat area sekitar gedung pemerintahan yang sepi. Kosong tanpa seorangpun yang keluar. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan para mutan tersebut. "Yang lain belum keluar, sepertinya mereka belum tahu."

"Bagus, kita bisa menghabisi mereka tanpa perlu menahan diri," balas Fuuma yang meliriknya dari sudut mata.

Kamui menatap Fuuma dari atas batu yang dipijaknya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum terbuka lagi dengan iris Topas berpupil sipit. "Selesaikan secepatnya," perintahnya mutlak.

Para mutan itu bergerak maju ke arah Kamui dan Fuuma begitu menetapkan mereka sebagai 'makanan pembuka'. Dua kadal raksasa, menerjang mereka dari depan, berlari cepat dengan moncong yang terbuka lebar meneteskan air liur. Kedua kaki depan mahkluk itu terangkat saat sampai tepat di hadapan Fuuma yang berdiri tenang.

Fuuma mengokang senjatanya. Kemudian mengarahkan pucuknya ke tubuh dua mutan kadal itu. Dia menarik pelatuk _handgun_-nya. Menembakkan pelurunya berkali-kali untuk menembus ke daging mutan itu.

"GGRROOOAAARRR!" dua mutan itu mengerang kesakitan saat peluru-peluru Fuuma menancap di dada, leher, dan kepalanya. Memuncratkan darah merah kental dari lukanya di sana. Mereka menggelepar mundur, dan jatuh ambruk tidak bergerak lagi. Mati.

Fuuma mengisi ulang senjatanya dan mengokangnya lagi. Bersiap menyerang ketika tiga mutan lain datang berlari padanya. Namun, sebelum mahkluk itu sampai, Kamui telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menengahi jalannya dengan pria jangkung di belakangnya.

"Mati..." lirih Kamui menatap musuhnya tajam. Jemari kuku di kedua tangannya mulai memanjang. Membentuk senjata tipis yang runcing mematikan.

Tiga mutan itu berhenti mendadak sesaat merasakan aura mengancam dari diri Kamui. Namun, hanya sebentar karena mereka langsung kembali bergerak maju. Kamui menyikap sedikit mantelnya. Kakinya menapak siap di tanah dan melesat menerjang mereka.

Kamui melompat ke atas tiga mutan kadal itu sambil menjulurkan tangan berkuku-kuku tajamnya ke depan. Lalu mengayunkannya cepat ke samping untuk membentuk pisau angin yang kuat. Sabetan anginnya menyerang ketiga mahkluk itu sekaligus. Membelah leher, dada, dan perutnya dalam sekali tebas. Membuatnya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian rapi yang meninggalkan tubuh mati. Darah berliter-liter, bercucuran dari potongan daging yang berantakan. Tanah yang semula bersih jadi kotor serta retak luluh lantah.

"GGRRAAAHHH!"

Kamui mendarat di tanah bertepatan dengan dua mutan kadal lain yang datang menyergapnya. Namun, sebelum dia bersiap bertahan, desingan senjata terpecah diikuti beberapa peluru yang melesat dan menembus kepala dua monster itu.

"Hati-hati," kata Fuuma tersenyum kalem.

Kamui meliriknya dingin sekilas. Kemudian melihat musuhnya yang tersisa mengerang kesakitan.

Fuuma mengangkat bahu merasa diabaikan lagi. Dia melangkah mendekati remaja yang bertubuh pendek darinya. "Biar aku yang mengakhirinya."

_Vampire_ muda itu mendengus pendek. "Kau bernafsu sekali," sarkasnya. Tidak menunggu jawaban Fuuma, tangannya teranyun kembali membelah dua tubuh raksasa monster itu yang langsung rubuh mati di tempat.

Fuuma mengelengkan kepalanya. Padahal justru lelaki mungil itu yang nampak bernafsu. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi beberapa pijakan setelahnya, tanah di bawahnya bergetar. Bergerak seolah terjadi gempa bumi.

**DDRRUUAAAKKKK!**

Fuuma terbelalak terkejut begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia melompat mundur menghindari retakan tanah yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Lalu disusul dengan keluarnya monster mutan berbentuk ular raksasa yang meliuk panjang. Seekor musuh yang lain.

"SSHHAAAHHH!" ular itu berdesis geram, menatap lapar Kamui yang tak jauh di depannya. Kamui menyiagakan diri untuk menerima serangan dari depan. Namun, malah terjadi sebaliknya.

Ekor ular bersisik loreng hitam coklat itu menyeruak dari dalam tanah yang dipijak Kamui. Menerjang untuk menangkap dan melilit tubuhnya dengan erat. Kamui mendesis. Dada, lengan, serta perutnya terhimpit rapat hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Selanjutnya, mutan ular itu mengibaskan ekornya. Melepaskan Kamui dan membuat tubuhnya menabrak batu besar di belakangnya dengan keras. Pemuda itu lantas jatuh tersungkur di antara runtuhan batu hancur.

Fuuma tercengang. Meski Kamui tidak menjerit, dia tahu jika remaja itu kesakitan. berdecih kecil, Fuuma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana hijau longgar yang dipakainya. Mengambil benda yang biasa digunakannya untuk senjata sebagai _Hunter._ Benda berbentuk logam silinder yang berukuran panjang 30 centimeter. Terdapat ukiran rumit yang menghiasinya, juga lebarnya pas mengisi kepalan tangan Fuuma.

Pria berkacamata itu berlari menerjang monster raksasa di depannya. Sang ular yang sadar akan kedatangan musuh, menoleh dan berdesis murka. Dia meliukkan tubuh agar ekornya menyabet Fuuma. Fuuma melompat tinggi berkelit dari serangannya. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat, mengarahkan ujungnya ke kepala besar mahkluk itu. Si mutan membuka mulutnya lebar, memunculkan dua taringnya yang panjang nan runcing. Mendekati Fuuma seperti akan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Dan, Fuuma memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut.

Fuuma menggerakkan sedikit tongkat logamnya. Menciptakan percikan listrik yang mengalir di sepanjang silider tersebut. Listrik bercahaya putih kebiruan itu tidak melukai tangan Tuan-nya. Tapi, akan sangat mematikan bila menghantam lawannya. Fuuma menetapkan titik serangannya. Membuat tongkat logamnya makin bersinar dan ujungnya memunculkan kilat. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menyerang mulut ular yang terbuka lebar. Mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang mampu membuat sengatan hebat di sekujur tubuh mangsanya.

"SSHHIIIAAAHHH!" Sang ular loreng berdesa kesakitan. Tubuh panjangnya menggelepar hebat merasakan percikan listrik yang memenuhi dirinya. Listrik itu melumpuhkan syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhnya yang langsung membakarnya hingga hitam gosong. Mahkluk itu jatuh berdebam. Untuk beberapa saat, masih bergerak-gerak sebelum berhenti mati.

Begitu mendarat, Fuuma segera berlari menuju Kamui yang masih tergolek lemah di tempatnya. Dia menyimpan kembali senjatanya dan menyingkirkan batu-batu yang menutupi jalannya. Lalu meraih tubuh kecil Kamui yang berhasil dikeluarkannya. Mengangkatnya dalam dekapan.

"Kamui..." panggilnya setelah memeriksa keadaan Kamui yang tidak terluka sedikitpun. Wajar saja karena tubuh _vampire_ memiliki kekuatan untuk meregenerasi sel-sel rusak yang lebih tinggi daripada manusia biasa. Meski kain mantel dan bajunya sobek sana-sini.

Kamui membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam berlahan. Menampakkan sepasang iris ungu _Ametrish_ yang berkabut tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fuuma yang menatap remaja raven intens. Meski suaranya terbilang datar, namun terbersit nada kekhawatiran di sana.

Kamui mengerjap sebentar merasakan tangan besar Fuuma yang mengusap kepalanya lembut. Dia bergerak sedikit menyadari posisinya yang sekarang dipeluk lengan kekar pria itu. "...menyingkir."

Fuuma tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. "...setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Kamui terdiam menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dia mencoba bangkit dari dekapan Fuuma, sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena sengatan di syaraf punggung dan kakinya. Kamui mengernyitkan dahi. –Sakit?

"Kamui?" Fuuma menautkan alis melihat diamnya Kamui sekali lagi. Rasanya ada yang ganjal.

Kamui menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya terhalang oleh poni panjang ravennya. Sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi dalam mantel mengepal erat.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Fuuma menebak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati Kamui lebih jelas.

Hening. Remaja itu tidak berkata apapun. Membuat Fuuma memantapkan dugaannya. Kamui memang terlalu angkuh dan gengsi untuk mengutarakan kelemahan atau perasaannya. Mungkin derajatnya yang merupakan _vampire_ berkedudukan tinggi, yang mengharuskannya bersikap demikian.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan, Fuuma memposisikan tangannya di pinggang ramping dan lekukan lutut si pemuda. Dengan sekali sapuan, dia bangkit memanggul Kamui di pundaknya. Kamui tersentak mendapati tindakan Fuuma.

"Turunkan aku!" pekik Kamui yang kembali digendong Fuuma seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Kedua tangannya berpegang gusar di bahu lebar pria yang memeluknya rapat.

"Ooh, diam dan menurutlah! Aku tahu kau terluka, jadi berhentilah memberontak dan bersikap sok kuat," tegas Fuuma berbalik menatapnya tajam tak menerima penolakan.

Kamui terperanggah. Baru kali ini dia melihat Fuuma berkata kasar dan mendelik dingin padanya. Biasanya lelaki itu hanya menunjukkan gestur santai yang kalem. Seolah tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan sekitarnya.

Fuuma tidak ambil pusing lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju gedung pemerintahan. Meninggalkan mayat mutan di belakangnya untuk kembali ke markas, agar Kamui bisa memulihkan kekuatan fisiknya. Kamui membisukan diri selama perjalanan. Membiarkan Fuuma melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Pelan-pelan, dia merasakan kehangatan merambati tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang berasal dari suhu badan pria itu.

Mendesah pasrah, Kamui melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Fuuma. Merengkuhnya ringan dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan tangan dan leher pria itu. Fuuma tersenyum tipis menanggapi responnya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di gedung pemerintahan. Fuuma menapak melewati bebatuan besar yang menghalangi jalan dengan Kamui digendongannya. Sesampainya di pintu depan, Fuuma melihat 3 orang yang berjaga di sana.

"Fuuma?" panggil seorang lelaki jangkung berambut hitam cepak yang menyadari kedatangannya. Tubuh besar berbalut jaket hijau panjang lusuhnya, menghadap heran ke arah kawannya.

"Halo, Sorata," sapa Fuuma tersenyum kalem.

"Oh kau sudah kembali, Fuuma-san. Dan—siapa orang yang kau bawa itu?" tanya ramah seorang pria berbadan besar lain, dengan rambut hitam dan jangkun di dagu tegasnya. Kusanagi.

"Mantel merah itu— Kamui?" tebak lelaki bersurai putih dengan tanda 3 daun di tengah dahinya. Matanya melebar, mengenali pakaian yang dikenakan sosok dalam gendongan Fuuma yang sama seperti bajunya. Nataku.

"Heeh?" Sorata tercengang mendengarnya. Dia mendekat ke arah Fuuma dengan matanya yang menyelidiki fisik mungil tersebut. "Ooh, benar, Kamui!" serunya.

Kamui yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Fuuma, mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket pria itu. Fuuma merasakan gesturnya yang berpura-pura tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kusanagi yang mendekat ke sebelah Sorata. Alisnya mengkerut cemas. Nataku juga menyusul di belakangnya.

"Tadi kami diserang beberapa mutan saat berpatroli di luar. Dan punggung Kamui terluka karenanya," jawab Fuuma yang tersenyum tipis.

"Terluka? Tumben sekali dia seceroboh itu," Nataku menyerngit curiga. Dia mengamati mantel Kamui yang kotor serta sobek sana-sini. Namun, tidak menemukan darah atau luka sedikitpun di punggungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" timpal Kusanagi.

"Tidak apa, katanya terasa sakit di dalam, jadi dia ingin tidur dan beristirahat," jelas Fuuma melirik Kamui dari sudut matanya. Dalam hati, dia terkekeh mendengar si remaja berdesis kesal.

"Kalau begitu, segera bawa dia masuk biar diperiksa Satsuki-san dan Nee-chan," saran Sorata.

Fuuma mengangguk, "Baiklah, oh ya, tubuh mati para mutan masih ada di sana, letaknya sekitar 80 meter dari sini," katanya.

"Ya, biar kami urus, mungkin bisa kita jadikan bahan makanan," balas Kusanagi.

Fuuma mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Nataku membuka korden kain tebal yang menjadi penutupnya agar Fuuma dan Kamui bisa masuk. Lalu menutupnya lagi setelah dua orang berbeda fisik itu berjalan jauh ke dalam.

"Ini beneran ya?"

Nataku dan Sorata menoleh heran pada Kusanagi bersamaan.

Kusanagi mengusap dagunya berpikir. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Kamui berinteraksi sedekat itu dengan orang lain..."

"Betul, Fuuma juga jarang terbuka dengan seseorang, bahkan pada kami. Tapi, dia seolah sudah lama mengenal Kamui," sahut Sorata sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Nataku hanya mengerutkan ujung alisnya samar. Matanya melirik ke arah dimana dua orang tadi menghilang. Batinnya juga penasaran dengan reaksi dan tingkah pemimpin mereka. Khususnya Kamui.

.

Pria jangkung itu melintasi lorong sepi yang panjang menuju kamar pemuda di pelukannya. Fuuma sengaja memilih jalan memutar agar tidak bertemu orang-orang yang juga tinggal di dalam gedung pemerintahan. Tindakannya ini secara tidak langsung mengabaikan saran Sorata.

"...turunkan aku!" gumam Kamui yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

Fuuma menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini keras kepala, ya," sebelah tangannya yang ada di lekukan lutut Kamui, menekan betis kanan empunya.

"Kkh!" desis remaja mengernyit sakit.

"Sakit 'kan? Makanya menurut saja," Fuuma menyeringai tipis merasa menang.

Kamui mengumpat dalam hati. Lelaki ini memang senang sekali menguruinya. Mata _Ametrish_-nya memutar ke sekeliling lorong gelap bercahaya remang. Hanya disinari pedar bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela tanpa kaca. Lalu beralih menatap pemandangan luar jendela, dimana langit gelap masih meraja. Tapi kali ini terdapat semburat keunguan di awannya.

"Sepertinya, fajar akan segera tiba," ucap Fuuma yang ikut melihat sambil terus berjalan. Walau matahari muncul pun, benda panas itu tidak akan menampakkan dirinya secara langsung karena tetap tertutup awan kelabu pekat seharian.

Kamui bungkam, hingga mereka sampai di ujung lorong yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah pintu berkorden putih kusam. Fuuma menyibaknya dan masuk ke dalam yang merupakan kamar Kamui. Dia membawa _vampire_ muda itu duduk di atas ranjang berseprai biru pudar.

"Sebaiknya kita mengganti bajumu," kata Fuuma yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Kamui.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, keluar," titah Kamui menatap pria itu tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu," Fuuma tersenyum ramah menghiraukan perintahnya. Dia beranjak menuju meja kayu di sudut ruangan dan membuka lacinya. Mengambil sesetel kaus serta celana hitam berkain tebal. Matanya mengerjap ketika menemukan jubah terlipat berwarna hitam keunguan dengan motif rumit berbenang emas. "Ini jubah kebesaranmu ya, Kamui?" tanyanya.

Kamui yang masih memandang Fuuma kesal, hanya mendiamkannya.

"Ngambek ya?" Fuuma tersenyum maklum waktu menoleh padanya. Dia kembali ke tujuan utama. Setelah mengambil baju ganti, dia berbalik ke tempat Kamui berada dan memberikannya.

Kamui menerimanya tidak ikhlas. Mulai melepas mantel _crimson _dan kaus hitam rusak yang dipakainya bergantian. Badan rampingnya nampak halus tanpa cela. Begitu pula punggungnya. Seolah tidak pernah ada luka sedikit pun yang menghiasinya. Si _Hunter _muda mengambil baju bekas itu untuk dibuang keluar.

"Istirahatlah, Kamui," ucap Fuuma tersenyum lembut, berjalan meninggalkan Kamui sendiri di kamarnya.

Pemuda itu melirik kepergiannya tanpa minat. Begitu selesai ganti baju, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di atas kasur. Manik ungunya memandang langit-langit kamar bercat putih kusam. Beberapa bagiannya telah terkelupas dan menghitam. Kamui menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menutup setengah wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan.

"Subaru… aku lelah…" lirihnya.

Kamui sangat merindukan Subaru. Dia ingin bertemu belahan dirinya. Dia ingin merasakan sentuhan hangat kakak kembar yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia merasa letih menghadapi dunianya. Ingin rasanya dia berada di suatu tempat yang damai. Dimana dirinya dan Subaru bisa hidup tentram tanpa gangguan. Tanpa seorang _Hunter _yang mengejar atau masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Kamui ingin merasakan hidup yang bebas memilih.

Fuuma berjalan dalam keheningan. Menelusuri lorong yang semula gelap menjadi bercahaya tipis. Pedar sinar matahari nampak menyusup di celah-celah awan kelabu, menerangi jalannya dari jendela tanpa kaca. Mata _Amber_ pria berkacamata hitam itu memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sebagai _Hunter, _dirinya memiliki kemampuan indra yang lebih tajam dari manusia pada umumnya—walau tidak sehebat _vampire—_. Karena memang telah dilatih sejak kecil. Makanya, dia bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kamui meski berjarak jauh.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, Kamui…" tutur lelaki jangkung itu dengan senyum tipis dan sorot mata berkilat misteri.

.

"Hora! Hora! Jangan main terus anak-anak! Ayo cepat sarapan!"

"Kyaa! Sorata-san marah!"

"Ayo cepat makan!"

"Yyaaa!"

"Hihi, kau tetap saja akrab sama anak-anak ya, Sorata," seorang wanita berambut merah keriting sebahu, terkekeh kecil melihat Sorata yang sibuk meneriaki anak-anak untuk memakan jatah sarapan mereka.

"Ooh, Karen-san, tolong jangan menertawakanku," lelaki berambut landak itu mengibaskan tangannya salah tingkah.

"Sorata-san, ayo makan sama kami!" ajak salah seorang anak perempuan yang menarik jaket hijau Sorata.

"Ow, baiklah!" Sorata menyambutnya girang. Dia ikut duduk dan menyantap makanan sederhana bersama anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Tentu saja diselingi gurauan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anak-anak ya?" seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Haha, begitulah Sorata-san, Arashi-nee," ujar gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tersenyum manis. Yuzuriha.

Orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam gedung ini, berkumpul di aula besar yang berfungsi sebagai tempat makan bersama. Mereka adalah gabungan dari anggota-anggota faksi Pemerintah dan _Tower. _Banyak dari orang dewasa hingga anak-anak terlihat di sini. Bercanda tawa sambil menyantap hidangan bersama.

"Ohayou."

Karen yang berdiri di samping Arashi dan Yuzuriha dalam counter dapur –mereka dapat giliran memasak— menoleh ke pintu dimana orang menyapa mereka. "Ohayou, Aoki-san, Saiki-san," sahutnya ramah.

Pria berkacamata dengan wajah kebapakan yang dipanggil Aoki, tersenyum membalasnya. Dia masuk bersama keponakannya, yaitu lelaki muda yang memiliki tinggi sepantarannya. Saiki.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Saiki setelah memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia tidak menemukan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud, Kusanagi, Nataku, Kazuki, dan Kakyo, mereka masih ada di pos jaga masing-masing."

Kalimat tersebut dilayangkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Diikuti gadis berambut hitam pendek yang ujunya diikat kecil di tengkuknya.

"Yuto-san, Satsuki-san, Ohayou," sapa Yuzuriha ceria yang dibalas anggukan kedua orang tadi.

"Kenapa mereka tidak ikut makan bersama?" tanya Aoki.

"Mereka bilang menunggu kalian selesai, jadi bisa menggantikan tempatnya," jawab Yuto tersenyum bersahabat.

"Apa lebih baik dibawakan saja? Mereka bisa kehabisan jatah lho," usul Sorata yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka semua.

"Iya juga, Kazuki-chan pasti kelaparan," tambah Yuzuriha teringat pada bocah cilik yang mirip Nataku.

"Yuzuriha-chan memang baik, ya," puji Karen tersenyum manis. Arashi mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Membuat gadis mungil itu bermuka merah padam.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantar," tawar Saiki. Dia menuju panci besar yang berisi rebusan daging dan sayur di atas kompor.

"Aku ikut," Yuzuriha bergegas menghampirinya. Begitu selesai menyiapkan nampan serta empat piring berisi makanan, mereka pergi meninggalkan aula.

Aoki, Yuuto, dan Satsuki mengambil tempat di bangku yang tak jauh dari counter dapur. Mereka mulai makan setelah dihidangkan oleh Arashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian melihat Fuuma?" Aoki menatap Karen.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sedari pagi," jawab wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Kamui juga tidak kelihatan," timpal Yuto teringat.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang bersama lagi," gumam Satsuki.

Sorata, Karen, Arashi, Aoki, dan Yuto, memandang gadis itu bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu Satsuki-chan?" Yuto menaikkan segaris alisnya.

Satsuki memalingkan wajah menghadapnya. "Bukankah belakangan ini, Fuuma dan Kamui nampak akrab?"

"Benar juga, fajar ini aku memang melihat mereka bersama kembali dari patroli. Katanya sih habis bertarung dengan para mutan. Aku, Kusanagi, dan Nataku yang membawa daging mutan itu kemari," Sorata mengusap dagunya mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, Kamui terluka dan Fuuma menggendongnya."

Seketika Yuto dan Satsuki menoleh cepat pada Sorata.

"Kamui terluka?" tanya Yuto meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, di punggungnya. Mereka tidak mendatangi Satsuki-san dan Nee-san?" Sorata memandang Satsuki dan Arashi bergantian. Kedua perempuan itu menggeleng singkat. "Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya."

"Berarti, bisa jadi mereka ada di kamar Kamui," tebak Aoki.

Yuto mendesah pendek. "Anak itu… tumben ceroboh sekali."

"Apa kita tidak memanggil mereka saja? Atau mengantar makanan untuknya?" Arashi berpendapat.

"Tidak usah. Kamui tidak suka kalau ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya atau mengganggu istirahatnya. Dia akan datang kalau perlu," ucap Yuto.

"Tapi Fuuma juga ada di dalam kamarnya 'kan?" Karen mengerjap.

"Biarkan saja," jelas Satsuki singkat. Sebelum melanjutkan kembali sarapannya.

Aoki, Sorata, Karen, dan Arashi hanya saling pandang keheranan.

.

Sepasang mata _Ametrish_ terbuka dari balik kelopaknya berlahan. Kamui mengerjap berupaya mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sejenak, dirinya terpaku. Berpikir sejak kapan bisa tidur—walau sebentar—seperti tadi setelah sekian lama. Padahal dia tidak pernah terlelap sejak datang ke dunia ini.

'Apakah aku terlalu lelah?' batinnya heran sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang kepala.

_Vampire _hanya tidur bila membutuhkan pemulihan tubuh dan jiwa yang terluka parah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kamui mebulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara baritone di dalam ruangannya. Langsung saja dia menoleh dan menemukan pria bersurai hitam jabrik dengan kacamata senada yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Fuuma berdiri tenang, bersandar pada tembok samping pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Ohayou," sapa lelaki jangkung itu menyipitkan mata tersenyum kalem.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" kata Kamui seraya membangunkan diri. Sorotan tajam dilayangkannya pada satu-satunya manusia dalam ruangannya.

"Dingin sekali, apa itu yang pantas kau ucapkan pada penolongmu?" wajah Fuuma berekspresi pura-pura tersinggung.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" perintah Kamui jengah.

Lelaki _Hunter _itu mendesah. "Aku khawatir, makanya aku berada di sini. Apakah salah aku menjaga orang yang kusukai?" sepasang iris _Amber-_nya memandang Kamui dalam.

Kamui terjengit. Alisnya bertautan selidik. Menduga-duga kalau pria di depannya ini hanya berkata kebohongan.

"Aku berkata jujur, Kamui," ujar Fuuma saat menyadari arti tatapan tajam Kamui.

Kaki panjang pria jangkung itu melangkah mendekati remaja _raven_. Begitu sampai di tepi ranjang, Fuuma membungkukan badan. Meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya di atas kasur, bertumpu untuk memerangkap tubuh mungil Kamui. Wajah tegasnya maju menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"—Aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan lugas yang disuarakan dari bibir Fuuma, menyebabkan Kamui kaget bukan main. Mata sang _pureblood vampire_ melebar tercengang. Tubuhnya mengkaku kejang, mulutnya terbuka tanpa kata. Ungkapan tadi, sanggup meruntuhkan topeng datarnya. Sungguh memukul telak hatinya yang sudah lama dia bekukan. Seakan mencoba memecah dinding pelindung kalbu yang dibangunnya susah payah.

Kamui— takut terikat sebuah hubungan.

Fuuma melihat jelas perubahan mimik wajah Kamui yang hanya berkisar beberapa senti darinya. Kulit pucat pemuda tersebut menegang, menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya pengakuan Fuuma tidak pernah disangka oleh Kamui selama ini. Dia juga menangkap kilat ketakutan melintas di mata si pemuda yang bergetir.

"Kamui..."

Tangan Fuuma terangkat, bermaksud meraih sebelah pipi Kamui. Tapi Kamui segera menepisnya kasar, menolak mentah-mentah.

"Jangan—sentuh—" desis Kamui berang. Matanya yang telah berubah menjadi iris _Topaz_ berpupil ular, menyorot nyalang penuh amarah.

Fuuma tertegun. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kamui semarah ini. Aura kelam remaja itu menguar, membuat atmosfer udara di ruangan yang mereka tempati memberat.

"Keluar—" titah Kamui lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni panjangnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu..."

Kalimat itu bagai perintah mutlak bagi Fuuma.

Fuuma terdiam. Binar _Amber-_nya meredup kecewa. Dia bergerak kembali menegakkan badan. Sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi keluar dari kamar remang tersebut. Meninggalkan Kamui yang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya.

Kamui memeluk erat kedua lututnya yang dirapatkan ke dada. Wajahnya ia lesakan ke dalam lipatan tangan. Menutupi ekspresinya yang sangat menyedihkan. Air matanya mulai bermunculan, mengalir berlahan membasahi kedua pipinya. Bahunya bergetar.

Menangis.

"...Subaru..."

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxx**To Be Continued**xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Gomen kalau ambigu gini... ini hanya buat penyaluran aja karna aku gregetan sama hubungan Kamui and Fuuma...

Selain KnB, aku juga penggemar X1999 dan Tsubasa Chronicle

Mohon direview... =.=


End file.
